1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club and more specifically to an improvement related to a method of the assembly of its shaft with the head. The invention is also related to a method enabling the shaft to be disassembled from the head.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
While playing golf, the player hits a golf ball in order to displace it, by propelling it with an implement referred to as a golf club which is constituted by a shaft having a head at its lower end, whereas its upper end is equipped with a handle, often referred to as a grip.
In a known manner, the head itself is extended laterally from the shaft by a neck adapted to receive the shaft. To this end, the neck has an opening in which the lower end of the shaft is affixed, typically by means of an adhesive of the epoxy type.
Often, the player wants to change the shaft of the club, either because it is damaged, or because it is not completely adapted to his or her game. Indeed, the precision of shots depends on a certain number of parameters, and especially those related to the stiffness of the shaft and/or its structure. Therefore, the golfer desires either to change clubs or to have the shafts of the clubs changed. The operation of changing the shafts is not very problematic, and is very easy indeed for clubs whose head and shaft are metallic, because the club need only be heated locally in the area or zone at which the shaft is embedded in the head, causing thereby the softening or destruction of the adhesive, thus enabling the shaft to be withdrawn and completely removed from the head.
This operation is unfortunately not possible for clubs whose embedding zone cannot be heated. This is the case for a club whose head, at least in its shaft embedding zone is made of plastic or of a composite material, and whose shaft is not made of steel but, for example, is made of a composite material. It is easy to understand that heating the embedding zone of the shaft would cause irreparable damage to the head and to the shaft, which would then no longer be usable.